


It Began in the Bathroom Stall

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Dean wasn’t having a particularly great time. He hadn’t wanted to go to this snobbish office party in the first place, but then he’d met an intriguing omega who asked for his help getting back at his ex, and Dean’s night turned more exciting than he ever could have imagined.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1327





	It Began in the Bathroom Stall

Dean wasn’t having a particularly great time. He hadn’t wanted to go to this snobbish office party in the first place—this, right here, was the reason he wasn’t working at an office, so that he wouldn’t have to attend events like these—but Sam had used his best puppy dog eyes on him, and… well.

Why Sam thought it was a great idea to have his blue-collar brother tag along to such a snob fest still remained a mystery. He had said something about wanting to introduce him to some omega he worked with who could use a pick-me-up (which Dean took to mean ‘hook up’), but he had yet to make good on that promise.

Worse, Sam had just left him standing here alone amongst a bunch of strangers to go schmooze or whatever. Dean had given up on finding him. This party was huge and he might have wandered off to any of the rooms on the floor of this huge-ass office building.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and when Dean turned around, he found himself face to face with an omega in a suit. Well, pretty much everyone here apart from Dean was wearing a suit, so the more outstanding feature about the omega was probably the fact that his tie wasn’t tied well and proper, but was askew just like his hair. Even more noticeable were his piercing blue eyes.

“Kiss me,” the omega said.

Dean looked him up and down. Cute omega with a scent that made Dean want to brush his own scent gland against his? Sure, he’d be game for a make-out sesh. He’d been hit on with way worse pick-up lines and made out. Granted, he’d been more drunk then, but the omega hadn’t been as hot as this one, either.

So, Dean took a step closer, touched the omega’s cheek with his hand and drew him in for a tender kiss.

The omega was having none of it, though, and opened his mouth immediately, shoving his tongue down Dean’s throat, really going at it, certainly taking no prisoners, but positively _ravaging_ Dean’s mouth.

This was definitely not the kind of kiss appropriate for office parties. Sam would so kill him, but Dean hadn’t been kissed like that in _ages_ , and Sam had left him to his own devices anyway, so he gave as good as he got, tongue-fucking this omega’s mouth for all he was worth.

If the omega thought Dean would just grant him permission to dominate this kiss, he was sorely mistaken. _He_ was the alpha here, so he pushed the omega against the wall and showed him who was boss.

He quickly gained the upper hand in this kiss, using his height to his advantage in crowding the omega against the wall, trying to get him to submit by nibbling at his lips.

Before he could reach his goal, though, the omega broke the kiss. Dean was happy to see that he was panting slightly and that his face was red, his lips glistening and swollen.

The omega licked his lips and asked, “Is the alpha at the bar looking?”

“Uhm… what?”

“The alpha at the bar!” the omega repeated, a bit impatient now. “Is he looking?”

Dean looked over to the ‘bar,’ which was just some tables pushed together where the booze was. “There are _some_ alphas looking. Probably trying to figure out if this is a case of sexual harassment.”

The omega rolled his eyes as if _Dean_ was the crazy one here. “The alpha who looks like he just scented a skunk,” he clarified.

Dean looked back over and had to grin when he actually spotted an alpha that fit that description, his nose wrinkled and he was exuding a holier-than-thou demeanor. He was still looking their way with narrowed eyes, even though the others had turned back to their conversation now that the omega hadn’t yelled for help.

Before he could inform his new make-out partner of this, though, the omega groused, “What are you doing? Don’t establish eye contact!”

Now it was Dean who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, he’s look—” he began, but was interrupted when the omega smashed their mouths together again, burying his hand in Dean’s hair, a whirlwind of tongue and hands groping at him. Once more he was trying to fuck Dean’s mouth open like it was sex.

Dean was all too happy to tango.

Once he had caught up with the proceedings, he realized that this gave him another shot at trying to get the omega to submit. But again, the omega retreated before Dean could make him bare his neck or whimper in submission.

Dean himself was panting pretty heavily at this point. He had never been assaulted by an omega’s mouth and tongue like that before. His dick was certainly getting uncomfortable, confined in his jeans the way it was, and he quickly adjusted himself as inconspicuously as possible. Sporting a boner in the middle of an office party didn’t seem like something he wanted other people to become aware of.

The omega had thrown a quick glance over his shoulder towards the bar himself, and Dean found himself asking, “So, what’s the deal with you and Mr. Skunk?”

He was pretty sure he was some kind of rebound or way to make the skunk jealous. Not that he minded if it got him the hottest make out duel of his life.

“That’s my ex. He cheated on me with an omega twenty years younger and prettier than me.”

Dean couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh, which made the omega glower at him.

“This isn’t funny, stranger.”

“It’s ‘Dean’ actually,” he introduced himself, “and I...”

But before he could continue, the omega repeated in the exact same deadpan, “This isn’t funny, Dean.”

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Dean quickly tried to appease the omega, holding his hands out in a placating manner. “Just ‘prettier’ seems like it’s impossible, is all.”

“Oh, is it?” the omega asked and went about looking around the room. When he had found what he was looking for, he nodded towards the doorway to an office room. “That’s him, over there.”

Dean followed his line of sight. Huh, seemed like he had found the one other person who hadn’t suited up for this event. The kid was chatting up some beta, slouching against the doorway.

“What, the omega with the cap? Is he even legal?”

“Twenty-two,” the omega confirmed. “Michael is _twice_ his age.”

“Well,” Dean stopped observing what was going on at the other side of the room and focused on ‘his’ omega again, “he certainly isn’t prettier than you.”

The omega huffed a humorless laugh. “Thank you for the kind lie. I know that alphas prefer omegas during the height of their fertile years. It’s all about scenting young things with lots of eggs left to give. I just thought Michael wasn’t as shallow.”

“C’mon. You’re not _that_ old—and twice as beautiful. Cheaters always find a way to cheat.” Dean felt some deep-seated need to cheer this omega up, so he added, “He was pretty stupid if he let an omega like you slip through his fingers if you ask me.”

That did the trick, and the omega smiled slightly at him. Dean smiled back.

“So… Do I get a name, or…” he trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s Cas,” the omega said before he shot another glance over his shoulder. “He’s looking again.”

That was all the warning Dean got before their lips were locked in another passionate kiss that left him reeling.

“Isn’t this a bit risky?” he panted when Cas let go of his lips long enough for him to talk. “This behavior at your place of work?”

Great, now he started to care about repercussions for his make-out buddy. He should just shut up and take what was being offered here.

Cas shook his head. “This isn’t even my department. I’m just here because a work friend asked me to come. Apparently, his brother is some hotshot alpha I just _have_ to meet.” He rolled his eyes, clearly not believing that to be true. “I almost didn’t come because my asshole ex is working on this floor…”

“And then, once you were here, you thought you’d make him jealous?” Dean ventured a guess.

“What? No. I just… You’re the most attractive alpha at this party, so when I saw you, I thought, ‘That alpha is way better-looking than Michael.’ So, I guess I wanted to prove to him that I could have that if I wanted to. Thanks for playing along.”

Dean was feeling a bit sheepish after this declaration. He knew that people found him attractive, of course, but coming from a sexy as hell omega, the compliment was doing wonders for his self-esteem.

“He’s looking,” Dean said to avoid having to come up with something else to say, even though this Michael guy wasn’t looking, but was actually talking to another alpha.

Still, it worked, and a second later, he was making out with Cas again.

When the kiss inevitably came to an end, Dean found himself staring deep into Cas’ eyes. “Look at me as if you want me,” Cas murmured, his gaze still locked on Dean’s.

Yeah, that definitely wasn’t a problem. Dean had been in Cas’ presence long enough for the omega’s scent to overpower the smell of booze and office supplies, and Dean had a hard time not just hoisting him up and carrying him somewhere where he could scent every inch of him.

Then, Cas had another idea, “Let’s go to the bathroom!”

Revenge sex with a pretty omega whose scent alone was enough to get Dean going? Sign him up. “Okay.”

“Then he’ll think we’re having sex in there,” Cas continued, clearly satisfied with his plan.

“Wait, we aren’t?”

“You’re right!” Cas said, seemingly excited about this new idea. “Let’s have sex for real! I’ll smell like you, that will drive him _crazy_. He’s very possessive.”

“I thought you two split up.” There was no way he’d sleep with another alpha’s omega, no matter how mad said omega was at his alpha.

“We have. He still won’t like someone else touching what was once his. He’s that kind of an alpha. You know, an omega is only supposed to sleep with one alpha in his lifetime, but alphas can sleep around all they want.” Cas tilted his head and looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Are you backing out?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope.”

He had barely finished the word when Cas took his wrist and pulled him along towards the bathroom.

Apparently, Cas was quite the bossy omega. Dean could do nothing but stumble after him. When he regained his composure, he made sure to get ahead so that _he_ was the one dragging along _Cas_ into the bathroom.

There was an alpha currently washing his hands. When he looked at Cas, an interested glint in his eyes, Dean made sure to shoot him a dark look. _My omega, back off!_ He might be a bit possessive himself—sue him.

The alpha got the message and left the bathroom without a backwards glance.

Dean quickly checked the stalls—all of them empty—and led Cas into the one in the far back.

Cas immediately started scenting him thoroughly. Of course, they had been aware of each other’s scents, but only a thorough scenting could tell them everything they needed to know.

“Did I pass?” Dean asked, amused despite himself when Cas finally pulled his nose away from his scent gland.

Then it was his turn. Once he had scented Cas as thoroughly as Cas had scented him (the omega was clean as well), Cas kissed him as fiercely as he had done before.

But Dean was about to fuck this omega (and fuck him good), so there was no way he’d let this bratty bottom take the reins.

He took control of the kiss and simultaneously fumbled around with Cas’ waistband, popping the button and lowering the zipper of his pants. Once both pants and boxers were out of the way, he went about pushing his own pants and underwear down.

Then he turned Cas around and pushed him forward against the wall. His ass was right in front of Dean, ready to get the ride of its life. And it really was ready for him, lubricated by slick that smelled so delicious Dean would love to get a taste. But there wasn’t all that much space in this stall, and so Dean positioned his cock right at the entrance to Cas’ body instead.

Cas tried to wriggle back and get Dean inside, but Dean just gave his ass a slap. He was the one in charge now.

Holding the omega in place by his hips, he pushed his dick all the way inside, unable to suppress a groan. Cas would smell like Dean once he was finished with him all right.

Barely giving Cas a chance to adjust to the intrusion, he set up a fast rhythm from the start. With all the kissing they’d been doing, it was long past time to move on from the teasing foreplay.

This omega had been asking for it since he had asked Dean for that first kiss, and now Dean would give it to him.

He kept one hand on Cas’ hip so that he could pull him back onto his dick whenever he pleased, and with the other, he pushed Cas’ upper body forward to get a better angle. Cas let himself be pushed into position, _finally_ ceding control, accepting that his ass was going to be owned by Dean.

The omega let out moans of pleasure as Dean really began drilling into him.

Dean was just fucking away when his sex-crazed mind became aware of a sound.

The bathroom door opened.

He immediately stopped moving and slapped a hand over Cas’ mouth, preventing any more moans from escaping.

Footsteps came closer. Dean kept perfectly still, trying to regulate his breathing. The door closed and someone went to the sinks.

Beta from the smell of it, which was their luck because everyone else would have smelled that an alpha and an omega were going at it in the stall.

Dean let go of Cas’ mouth, certain that by now, Cas had gotten the message, too, and wouldn’t give them away.

Dean couldn’t help himself. Slowly, oh so very slowly, he started moving again, pulling back out of Cas and pushing back in just as carefully. Cas was shooting a look over his shoulder at Dean, his eyes wide, and Dean just smirked and winked at him as he repeated the motion, continuing to fuck Cas while some beta was right outside the stalls.

Somehow, this was an even bigger turn on and Dean made sure to push his dick as deep into Cas as it would go, keeping it in there and pressing himself against Cas before slowly pulling out again to get ready to dive right back inside.

The beta had turned on the faucet and while the water was running, Dean leaned forward to whisper into Cas’ ear, “Keep quiet.” Then he used the noise of the running water as a disguise to deliver a few harsher thrusts while his hand found its way to Cas’ cock, rubbing it in time to his thrusts.

Cas, who was using his hands to brace himself on the wall, bit into his own arm to keep his moans in.

The idea of making Cas come with the beta only a few steps away made Dean shiver with excitement. He wanted that. He wanted Cas to be completely helpless and come undone even when he was trying to keep himself from coming.

So, he made sure he hit the omega’s prostate dead on again and again while gripping his cock tighter and fisting it faster. Cas seemed to realize what was about to happen and tried to get his ass away from Dean’s dick hitting his pleasure center, but there was nowhere for him to go, and then— _yes!_ —Cas’ ass muscles contracted and his dick started shooting stripes of come onto the stall wall. He was unable to keep quiet and a small sound escaped, but Dean doubted the beta had heard it.

Dean slammed his eyes shut because this was all too much and he was seconds away from emptying his balls as well. When the water stopped, Dean also stopped all movement and even stopped breathing for a second so that the beta wouldn’t hear him pant.

Finally, the door opened and closed again, and as soon as they were alone, Dean started fucking Cas with everything he got, pistoning in and out of him until he let loose inside the omega with a roar, biting the junction of Cas’ neck and shoulder, right next to his mating gland.

He pumped so much come into Cas that it overflowed and dribbled down onto his knot. There had been a moment when his instincts had made him want to push his knot into Cas as well, but this really wasn’t the place or the time so he had held that urge back.

Dean had had enough casual hookups to know how this would continue.

He gave the omega’s ass another slap, liking the idea that his sperm was deposited safely inside, and pulled out.

“We should hurry before an alpha or an omega comes in here,” he said because somehow, he only just realized that they’d been lucky that hadn’t happened yet.

Cas had ripped off some toilet paper and was cleaning the come up off the wall while Dean pulled his pants up and tucked himself in.

“I’ll go first,” Cas declared and brushed past him, almost getting them stuck in the stall during that maneuver.

Once he had made himself presentable, he left the bathroom, and Dean tried to pass the time until he could leave, too, by using as much soap as possible to try and mask the scent of ‘alpha who just fucked the shit out of an omega.’

When he finally stepped outside, his eyes immediately scanned the room for Cas. Even though this was a casual rebound hookup, he somehow wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. He had been entertaining at the very least (and so much more if Dean was being honest with himself), so he was really the only one he wanted to talk to at this party.

“Dean! There you are!” Sam said from behind him, making Dean turn around.

For the second time this night, he was looking into beautiful blue eyes upon turning around. Next to Sam, there was Cas, looking and smelling so good Dean could go for another round.

“This is Cas…” Sam continued before he stopped short, his nose twitching. He looked from Dean to Cas and back.

Dean for his part was staring at Cas, unconcerned that they were basically eye-fucking in a room full of people.

“Aaand you’ve already bedded him,” Sam said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Sam!” Cas’ face and neck turned red. Apparently, he had no problems getting fucked in a bathroom stall within an inch of his life while some beta washed his hands, but talking about it made him all shy. Interesting.

“Nope, can’t say that there was a bed involved,” Dean countered and winked at Cas just to see his blush deepen.

“What is wrong with you?” Sam still ranted at Dean. “This is my place of work!”

“What’s your problem?” Dean asked. Apparently, Cas was the omega Sam had wanted Dean to meet, so as far as Dean was concerned, he hadn’t done anything wrong. “You wanted me to hook up with him anyway, right?”

“What?” Cas asked, frowning at Sam.

“What?!” Sam repeated, gaping at Dean. “I never said ‘hook up with’!”

“Well, it was heavily implied,” Dean said and shrugged his shoulders.

“ _You’re_ heavily implied,” Sam muttered and then just turned around and walked away.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Dean yelled after him.

Then he was alone with Cas again.

“Did I get you into trouble with your brother?” the omega asked.

“Nah. He’ll be fine.” Then, he had an idea. “He just really doesn’t like it when I sleep with omegas and never see them again. So, you know, it would be very helpful if we could meet up for a date or something. You know, just to show him this wasn’t a one-time thing?”

Before Cas could answer, an alpha stepped up to them. Great, the ex Cas was still hung up on. Dean had almost forgotten about him.

“Cas…” Michael began, but Cas didn’t let him finish.

“I’m in the middle of something here.” He barely spared Michael a glance.

“Why don’t you go talk to some twenty-year-old?” Dean added.

Michael just stood there for a moment longer, but then he seemed to realize that there was nothing here for him, and he walked away.

“You should have pulled your collar down a bit, you know, show off that bite mark,” Dean said. This short confrontation had seemed kind of anticlimactic and he felt sorry for Cas that he hadn’t really gotten his revenge.

Cas waved him off, though. “It is not of import. He actually did me a favor by cheating on me. To be honest, my pride was hurt more than my feelings were.”

There was a beat of silence and Dean was trying to come up with a way to bring up the whole date idea again. Fortunately, he didn’t have to because Cas continued, “I am beginning to think that when you said it would please your brother, you really meant _you_ would like to go on a date with me. Am I correct in assuming that?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. So much for his great excuse. Seemed like he was busted. “Yeah, well, you got me there.”

“Good. In that case, I accept.”

Cas smiled brightly at him and it was such an infectious smile that Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

Turned out, Dean was having a great time at this party after all. And he’d have an even better time once he got a chance to date this awesome omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Comments always give me the necessary motivation to sit down and write, so don't be shy. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
> 
> If you want to support me another way, **[here's the rebloggable tumblr link](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/189249713424/destiel-fic-it-began-in-the-bathroom-stall)**.


End file.
